jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Meldungen/Archiv2007
Meldungen 2007 __TOC__ Frohe Weihnachten 21. Dezember 2007 Wir wünschen allen Jedipedianern frohe Festtage und ein gutes neues Jahr. Euer Admin-Team ---- Wartungs- und Umbauarbeiten 19. November 2007 Wir haben folgende Information von unserem Webhoster erhalten: Sehr geehrte Kundin, Sehr geehrter Kunde, am Montag den 19.11.07 werden von ca. 22:30 Uhr - 10:00 Uhr Wartungs- und Umbauarbeiten durchgeführt, in dieser Zeit wird der Server von der Stromzufuhr getrennt und erst am Dienstag den 20.11.07 ab ca. 10:00 Uhr wieder in Betrieb genommen. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis. ---- Software-Upgrade: Version 1.11.0 - Update 26. Oktober 2007 Die Arbeiten am Software-Upgrade sind abgeschlossen und Jedipedia läuft nun mit MediaWiki Version 1.11.0. Das Upgrade trägt einige Darstellungsfehler mit sich, u.a. die Thumbs, die wir hoffentlich bald lösen. Bei weiteren Fehlern, die ihr findet, meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussion. Premia Update: Wir haben alle Fehler gelöst, die das Upgrade mit sich brachte. Jedipedia läuft nun einwandfrei mit MediaWiki 1.11.0. ---- Wissenschaftliche Befragung zu Online Communities 22. Oktober 2007 Das Institut für Information, Organisation und Management der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München führt derzeit unter Leitung von Dr. Marina Fiedler eine wissenschaftliche Befragung zu Online Communities durch. Da die Jedipedia mittlerweile selbst zu einer bedeutsamen Online Community geworden ist, interessiert sich Dr. Fiedler, die selbst seit 1981 großer Star Wars-Fan ist, für unsere Meinung. Ihre Untersuchung dient ausschließlich wissenschaftlichem Interesse, es sind also keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten damit verbunden. Unter allen Teilnehmern wird ein iPod nano verlost. Zur Befragung: *Wissenschaftliche Befragung "Kommunikation in Online Communities" ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 6000. Artikel! 16. Oktober 2007 Gleich zwei große Happenings an einem Tag! Heute feiern wir nämlich nicht nur den zweiten Jahrestag der Jedipedia, sondern auch den 6000. Artikel, der zwar noch unter Bearbeitung steht, aber in Kürze bestimmt Form annehmen wird. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Zwei Jahre Jedipedia 16. Oktober 2007 Letztes Jahr schafften wir den 1500. Artikel zum ersten Geburtstag von Jedipedia. Einige fragten sich, ob wir dieses Jahr die 5000 knacken würden - das ist uns gelungen. Auf weitere 5000 und viele danach. Happy 2nd Anniversary, Jedipedia! Unter Kommentare kann jeder Benutzer eigene Eindrücke hinterlassen. Kommentare *Premia Admin 00:00, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Was hat sich seit letztem Jahr getan? Wir haben leider einen fantastischen Admin verloren, dafür aber zwei Neue gewonnen. Es haben sich viele neue Benutzer angemeldet, die tolle und wichtige Beiträge für die Jedipedia geleistet haben. Ich hatte versprochen, den einen oder anderen Artikel zum 5000. beizutragen. Mein Versprechen habe ich gehalten, auch wenn ich an euch bei weitem nicht herankomme. Zum nächsten Geburtstag werde ich nochmal einen drauflegen, damit wir die 10.000 schaffen. Bis dahin: Happy 2nd Anniversary, Jedipedia! P.S.: Als Geburtstagsgeschenk möchte ich ankündigen, dass ich in Kürze, wahrscheinlich schon nächste Woche, das Software-Upgrade anpacken werde. * 00:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Briikase Gote'tuur und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 2. Geburtstag, Jedipedia! Innerhalb des letzten Jahres ist viel passiert - viele tolle neue Benutzer, die noch viel bessere Artikel abgeliefert haben. Dann mit Githany auch noch der 5.000 Artikel von mir... ja, das letzte Jahr hat echt Freude gemacht. Unsere Datenbank wächst und wächst und braucht sich sicherlich nicht hinter der Wookieepedia zu verstecken - lieber Qualität als Quantität! Ich freue mich auf das nächste von hoffentlich noch vielen Jahren mit der Jedipedia, ihren Benutzern und Star Wars allgemein. Viel Spaß beim Feiern! *Yoda41 Admin 08:04, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ja Glückwunsch der Jedipedia und uns allen. Das war ein sehr erfreuliches Jahr, hoffentlich geht es so weiter. Die Hauptseite sieht ja heute richtig feierlich aus^^. Und das angekündigte Geburtstagsgeschenk hört sich auch fantastisch an. *Kyle 08:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Auch wenn ich von diesen zwei Jahren nur etwa ein halbes miterlebt habe, freue ich mich natürlich genauso, und freue mich auch auf viele weitere erfolgreiche Jahre. Dass die gemeinsame Arbeit hier großes zustande bringen kann, haben wir ja gesehen, was wird da erst in ein paar Jahren sein? Egal ob 10.000 oder 20.000 Artikel, ich freue mich vor allem auf eine Menge Lesenswerter und Exzellenter, und natürlich auf viele neue Benutzer. Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! *Inaktiver Benutzer 13:44, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ich bin noch nicht so lange dabei, aber es ist echt klasse, dass was wir in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft haben! Das verdanken wir allen Autoren und hier habe ich endlich die Möglichkeit das zu sagen ;-) Vorallem die Einstellung "Unser Projekt" hat uns so weit gebracht und auch ich freue mich auf das weitere bestehen der Jedipedia! Alles Gute! *Vos 14:14, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich hab vor mehr als ein Jahr Jedipedia entdeckt und gelesen und so weiter. Und es wuchs immer Artikel an und jetzt sind wir eine große Gemeinschaft die immer weiter arbeitet und jede Hurte überfindet. Und freue mich auch über Lesenswerter und Exzellenter und nette und hilfsbereite Benutzer plus ein bombem spitzen Adim-Team das alles hier in den Nähten hält. Herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir und an den Gründer besonderes! *Jango 14:15, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Nun bin ich schon über ein halbes Jahr hier (musste sogar nachschauen wann, da es mir vorkommt als wär ich schon immer hier), doch macht es immer wieder aufs neue Spass die Jedipedia aufzurufen und in den Artikeln zu lesen, worunter fast nur lesenswerte gibt gibt zwar einige wenige Ausnahmen aber die kriegen wir auch noch in den Griff. Ich hab zwar nicht alles mitbekommen, dennoch ist über vergangenes Jahr viel zu berichten. Alteingessene User mussten aus beruflich oder privaten Gründen für unbekannte Zeit aus der Jedipedia ausscheiden, neue Benutzer kammen hinzu, längst „totgeglaubte“ User kammen aufs neue hierher und beglückten uns mit neuen Artikeln. Als ich hier anfing waren es wenn ich mich recht entsinne 2500 Artikel nun haben wir schon fast 6000, eine Zahl die sich sehen lässt. Das beste was dieses Wiki jedoch auszeichnet ist das wir, bei Problemen oder Fragen springen gleich drei User mindestens an die Tastatur und versuchen zu helfen, solche Gemeinschaft findet man nicht überall. Doch trotz all diesen erfreulichen Nachrichten gab es auch schlechtes in dieser Zeit, erneute Vandalen angriffe die jedoch meist nur glimpflich ausgingen, Serverprobleme, welche die Jedipedia für diverse User unzugänglich machten. Schwere Entscheidungen welche die Administratoren treffen mussten und dennoch souverän meisterten und wiedermal beweissen weshalb gerade sie und keine anderen diesen Pflichten nachkommen und deshalb vielen Dank liebe Admins, doch auch die anderen engagierten User in diesem Wiki sollten ihr licht nicht unter den Schefel stellen. Denn selbst wenn gerade kein Admin zugegen iststehen sie in den Startlöchern um zu helfen, auch an diese vielen Dank. Doch lasst uns nun sämtliche positiven Ereignisse aus vergangenem Jahr mitnehmen und uns auf ein weiteres Jahr voller neuer Artikel und positiven Ereignissen freuen. Achja Happy Birthday Jedipedia!! *Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:27, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Irgendwie habe ich heute überhaupt nicht an dieses Jubiläum gedacht... aber es ist echt schön zu sehen, was sich so in zwei Jahren entwickelt hat. Dieses zweite Jahr war für die Jedipedia unglaublich erfolgreich, was sicher dem 30. jährigem Star-Wars-Jubiläum zu verdanken ist. Großartige Autoren haben die Jedipedia gefunden, die dann viele schöne Artikel geschrieben haben. Gerade deshalb haben wir in diesem zweiten Jahr auch die Auszeichnung exzellente Artikel und später auch lesenswerte Artikel eingeführt. Es sind nicht nur die 5.000 Artikel, die wir geknackt haben, sondern wir haben nach dem ersten Jedipedia-Geburtstag auch viele organisatorische Dinge gemacht. Und diese Schufterei wird auch anerkannt, auf seriösen Internetseiten wie auch im Fernsehen. Auf, dass es die Jedipedia noch lange geben wird und dass wir die Kraft haben werden, dieses Projekt weiterzuführen. Damit meine ich auch, dass wir heute noch die 6.000er-Marke knacken... :) *Darth Maulhalten 15:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): 6000 Artikel... das ist schon eine gewaltige Summe in zwei Jahren. Aber noch nichts im Vergleich dessen, was wir noch schaffen werden! Wer weiß... Wird im nächsten Jahr bereits die 10000er-Marke geknackt? Ich blicke mit großer Zuversicht in die Zukunft! Und wo ich mir gerade die anderen Meldungen anschaue: es geht ja immer schneller! Ich bin erst seit drei Monaten hier. Aber durch die viele Hilfe, die mir und anderen Neulingen augenblicklich angeboten wurde, schaffte ich es, meinen ersten Artikel bereits nach einer Woche zu schreiben. Das will doch was heißen. Und da Qualität wichtiger als Quantität ist, kann ich mit Stolz behaupten, dass kein Artikel, kein User und nichts sonst allein gelassen wird. Das ist toll, und meine Brüder sagen zwar, es ist sinnlos, hier Artikel zu schreiben und zu lesen, aber es ist nicht sinnlos: ich lerne nette Menschen kennen und kann meine Schreiblust voll austoben. Also happy Birthday auch von mir :-) *Steffen Diskussion 16:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ich bin seit gut eineinhalb Jahren mal mehr mal weniger dabei, je nach Möglichkeit. Es wurden einige große und einige kleine Sprünge in dieser Zeit vollzogen, die sich gegenseitig ergänzten oder aufeinander aufbauten, und alle diese Sprünge egal wie unscheinbar haben die Jedipedia entscheidend geprägt. Stolz bin ich darauf, dass der Begrüßungstext, den ich einmal verfasst habe, noch immmer weitgehend unverändert an neue User herangetragen wird und ich somit einen wertvollen Beitrag leisten konnte. Die weitgehend gute Zusammenarbeit in der Jedipedia ist beeindruckend und beispielhaft! Weiter so und möge die Macht mit uns sein! Gruß Steffen Diskussion 16:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Andro 17:18, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ich bin zwar erst seit gut drei Monaten dabei, aber nichts desto trotz möchte ich allen Autoren hier ein großes Lob ausprechen. Auf dass es noch viele Jahre werden. Gruß Andro 17:18, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST). *Bel Iblis Diskussion 18:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass wir genau zu unserem Geburtstag die 6000-Marke schaffen und in ein zwei Jahren haben wir die Wookieepedia auch in der Quantität überholt, von der Qualität ganz zu scheiden. *Anakin 18:49, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Hm... also bei aktuell 53.000 Artikeln müssen wir da wohl doch noch 'n Weilchen hinarbeiten;) Aber es ist trotzdem wahnsinn, wie sich die Jedipedia in den zwei Jahren verändert hat, und die Artikelstatistik ist das deutlichste Merkmal dafür und das ausgerechnet heute auch der 6.000. Artikel erstellt wurde, ist schon ein ganz besonderes Ereigniss. Arer auch nach Außen hin ist die JP um einiges bekannter geworden. Als ich vor einem Jahr in meinem Bekanntenkreis erzählt habe, dass ich mich auf der Jedipedia angemeldet habe, waren es noch hauptsächlich fragende Blicke, die erwiedert wurden, inzwischen kennen viele diese Seite und regelmäßig erzählen mir Bekannte, sie hätten da ne wahnsinnig gute Star Wars-Seite im Internet gefunden... Bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass sich diese Entwicklung wirklich sehen lassen kann und dass es immer wieder Spass macht, hier mitzuwirken. Happy Birthday Jedipedia!! *Lord Reaper 21:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tya bin noch nicht lange dabei und habe schon viel neues über Star Wars gelernt dank der Jedipedia. Schön aber kaum zu glauben, schon mit 2 Jahren 5000 Artikel das ist eine gute Leistung und ich bin Stolz so einer guten Seite anzugehören. Ich danke allen Autoren für die gute Arbeit die sie bisher geleistet haben, zudem hoffe ich und bin mir sicher das wir noch lange zusammen arbeiten werden und so eine der größten Star Wars Wissenssammlungen erschaffen werden. HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEBURTSTAG JEDIPEDIA! *Dark Lord Disku 21:45, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ich habe mir meinen 1000. Edit für genau diesen Moment aufbewahrt. Natürlich muss man allen danken die hier immer mitmachen und mit 20.00 Edits rumgeiern^^. Aber es gibt auch Autoren, die hinter den Kulissen helfen. Autoren, die Neue immer beraten und für sie da sind. Autoren, die so manches für die Jedipedia opfern. Eines muss euch auch klar sein: Einen Artikel schreiben kann jeder, ihn lesenswert oder exzellent machen nicht. *Opi-Wann Knobi 14:33, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST): Die Jedipedia ist für mich immer noch die Star Wars Seite überhaupt! Meiner Meinung nach ist sie auch besser als die Wookiepedia, was die qualität und das Design angeht. Ständig kommen neue Benutzer hinzu, und dann diese gewaltige Anzahl von Artikel: Gewaltig! Wir haben wirklich alle gute Arbeit geleistet, und hiermit möchte ich nochmal ganz herzlich Premia dafür danken, dass er diese absolut geniale Seite erstellt hat! *MfG - Cody 17:57, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) 2 Jahre schreiben wir schon an der Jedipedia und ich muss sagen, die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt! Es ist wirklich eine der besten, wenn nicht sogar die beste, Internetseite, die ich kenne. Machen wir weiter so! Auf in ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr! *E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:59, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST): Ja, wir haben ordentlich geholzt und viele Artikel geschrieben. Ich habe zwar die Anfangsperiode nicht mitbekommen, dafür aber den enormen Aufbau, des letzten Jahres. Wir machen weiter und werden eines schönen Tages der Wookieepedia vielleicht vom Umfang her mal Konkurrenz bieten können. *FarmBoy 19:38, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Happy Birthday Jedipedia !!! Bin zwar noch nicht so lange dabei aber kenn die JP ja auch schon ein paar Tage und es ist wirklich fantastisch mitanzusehen wie diese Seite täglich wächst und wächst !!! Noch ein paar Jahre und die Wookiepedia kann einpacken xD *Darth HYDRAnous 19:39, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Es ist echt erstaunlich wie schnell die Seite wächst und meine Leute die das anfangs eher belächelten stellen nun richtig ernst gemeinte Fragen, die ich größenteils beantworten kann. Ich bin seit Jedipedia nicht nur Star Wars Fan..nein sogar Star Wars Freak und fahre jeden Tag ein bischen stolzer unsere Werbung durch die Stadt. Auf viele weitere Jahre und möge die M8 mit euch allen sein. *| Meister Yoda 19:49, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) | Es ist wirklich gewaltig, was man in nur zwei Jahren leisten kann, oder? 6000 Artikel, wovon was-weiß-ich-wie-viele Exzellent & Lesenswert sind, die ganzen verschiedenen Ideen, die Jedipedia zu verbesser (z.B. Baustelle) usw.. Ich war zwar nicht das ganze Jahr hier, aber ich muss trotzdem sagen: Hut ab, ein klasse Jahr. *Boba 00:45, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) So...nach langem Warten (soll heißen endlich hab ich die Zeit gefunden :D) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jedipedia. Zwei Jahre gibt es die beste Star Wars Enzyklopädie nun schon und ihre Autoren sind echt Weltklasse. Viele Exzellente und Lesenswerte Artikel wurden in der letzten Zeit geschrieben und vielen ist die Qualität um einiges mehr Wert, als die Quantität. In diesem Jahr kamen viele neue Benutzer hinzu, sodass wir schon fast 1.000 angemeldete User sind, die alle in einem wunderbarem Klima arbeiten und super Artikel abliefern. Großes Lob an die Jedipedianer und ein hoch auf die Jedipedia. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch gar nciht richtig gefeiert :D. *--Daritha 16:43, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ALLES GUTE!!! - Möge die Jedipedia auch weiterhin gedeihen und aufblühen, wachsen und ein Quell des Wissens bleiben. ---- Jedipedia Richtlinien: Diskussionsseiten 14. September 2007 Da in letzter Zeit zunehmend Kommentare nach eigenem Ermessen gelöscht wurden, und ganze Diskussionsseiten verfrüht im Archiv landeten, haben wir die Abschnitte Diskussionen und Benutzerseiten und Fan-Werke in den Richtlinien für Autoren entsprechend angepasst: *Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Diskussionen *Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Benutzerseiten_und_Fan-Werke Zusammenfassend gilt es zwei Punkte zu beachten: 1. Jegliche Diskussionsseiten dürfen erst ab einer Größe von 32KB archiviert werden. 2. Kommentare anderer dürfen niemals bearbeitet oder gelöscht werden. Ausnahmen sind hierbei natürlich Vandalismus, Spam, etc. Beleidigungen stellen nur dann eine Ausnahme dar, wenn sie wirklich grob sind, also nicht wenn einem der Umgangston gerade nicht passt. Im Zweifel ist ein Admin zu benachrichtigen. Euer Admin-Team ---- Neue Babelvorlagen 7. September 2007 Die neuen Babelvorlagen sind da! Farblich und inhaltlich bieten sie sowohl simple, als auch individuelle Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten. Alle Infos findet ihr im neuen Portal: *Jedipedia:Babel ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 5500. Artikel! 2. September 2007 Der 5000. Artikel markierte eine Sternstunde der Jedipedia. Nun erreichen wir den 5500. Artikel und haben eine neue Zahl vor Augen: 10.000! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Optimierung der Datenbank - Update 20. August 2007 In den nächsten Tagen wird Jedipedia auf Grund von Optimierungsarbeiten an unserer Datenbank für ca. 24 Stunden offline gehen. Update: Die Optimierungsarbeiten sind abgeschlossen. ---- Lizenzverletzungen 14. August 2007 Aus aktuellem Anlass können ab sofort Seiten, die die GNU-Lizenz nicht einhalten, auf folgendem, neuen Portal gemeldet werden: *Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung Euer Admin-Team ---- Suchfunktionsproblem gelöst 31. Juli 2007 Die Suchfunktion steht ab sofort wieder zur Verfügung. Die Fehlermeldung, die nach dem Speichern von Seiten erschien, kommt nun auch nicht mehr. Wir danken für euer Verständnis und wünschen weiterhin viel Spaß auf Jedipedia! Euer Admin-Team ---- Suchfunktion vorübergehend nicht benutzbar 24. Juli 2007 Die Suchfunktion kann vorübergehend nicht benutzt werden. Außerdem erscheint nach dem Speichern von Seiten folgende Fehlermeldung: Fehler in der Datenbank Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „SearchMySQL4::update“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1017: Can't find file: 'wiki_searchindex.MYI' (errno: 2) (localhost)“. Wir arbeiten daran. Euer Admin-Team ---- ''Jedipedia'' auf Web.de 24. Juli 2007 Das Internetportal Web.de stellt Jedipedia als Paradies für Star-Wars-Freunde vor. Den Artikel könnt ihr über folgenden Link lesen: Jedipedia - ein Paradies für Star-Wars-Freunde Danke Locutus21 für den Hinweis! Kommentare *Yoda41 Admin 20:44, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auf Gmx.de ist der selbe Artikel! Diese Werbung für uns in letzter Zeit ist ja echt erfreulich. *Boba 20:48, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja ist echt cool, ich hab mal geguckt, schon letztes Jahr waren wir bei vielen Internetseiten Tipp des Tages und so. Wartets ab, wir erobern noch die Welt ;). *MfG - Cody 21:00, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) die Welt.... seid nicht so bescheiden: "gemeinsam werden wir über die Galaxis herschen!" Na, wie auch immer, die Arbeit lohnt sich, wir werden bekannt! *Anakin 21:46, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, das glaube ich auch. In letzter Zeit häuffen sich die Medienberichte... Nachdem ich den selben Artikel durch Zufall auf noch einer Seite gefunden habe, habe ich mal nachgeschaut, der Artikel ist noch auf knapp 20 anderen Seiten zu finden (Einfach mal bei Google die Überschrift des Artikels eingeben, wen es interessiert). ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 5000. Artikel! 20. Juli 2007 Der 5000. Artikel bedeutet eine Sternstunde für die Jedipedia, denn somit ist die Jedipedia nicht nur nach unserer Schwesterseite Wookieepedia das größte Star Wars-Wiki weltweit, sondern ebenso das größte Star Wars-Lexikon im deutschsprachigen Raum! Ein Grund die Korken knallen zu lassen und diesen wichtigen Moment zu feiern. Ihr seid alle maßgebend an diesem Erfolg beteiligt, deshalb soll jeder Benutzer nun die Möglichkeit erhalten unter Kommentare eigene Eindrücke zu hinterlassen. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik Kommentare *Premia Admin 19:14, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Puh...der 5000. Artikel...hättet ihr mich letztes Jahr gefragt, ob wir jetzt schon diese wichtige Marke knacken, hätte ich wohl nur den Vogel gezeigt! Bild:;-).gif Also ich bin wirklich beeindruckt was mittlerweise hier alles so geschieht, die Artikel sind nach wie vor der Hammer und nach Arca Jeth werde ich mit Sicherheit den einen oder anderen Artikel auch noch verfassen. Aber was ihr hier leistet ist unglaublich. Euch werde ich so schnell nicht mehr das Wasser reichen können - echt klasse! Und Ben...mit Githany hast du in der Tat einen Millionentreffer gelandet! Bild:--).gif *Ben Kenobi Admin 19:36, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Blumen! Ich denke mal, wir können uns allen mal so richtig auf die Schulter klopfen - es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass innerhalb von 3 Wochen über 500 Artikel verfasst wurden. Um es mit Little Anis Parole in den letzten Tagen zu sagen, war das sogar WELTrekord! Bild:;-).gif Ich freue mich natürlich richtig, dass mir mit Githany der Treffer gelungen ist, was aber ohne die Hilfe von Ani, Asajj und Boba nicht möglich gewesen wäre - danke Leute! Und wie es aussieht, wird unsere durchtriebene Sith-Lady wohl auch noch der 40. Exzellente Artikel werden! Auch ein Anlass, den es zu feiern gilt. Für mich persönlich ist es natürlich schön, dass der morgige Tag auch mein einjähriges Jubiläum in der Jedipedia darstellt und diese ganzen wichtigen Meilensteine auch in diese Zeit fallen - Mensch, letztes Jahr waren es gerade mal 500 Artikel und jetzt sind es schon zehnmal so viele! Ok, dann will ich mal nicht weiter labern und lieber noch ein bisschen die Feierlichkeiten genießen (natürlich auch zusammen mit den Gewinnern unseres Gewinnspiels!). Auf mindestens 5000 weitere Artikel bis zum 20. Juli 2008! *E.B 19:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich freue mich sehr darüber und hoffe, dass ich in Zukunft auch wieder bessere Quellen bekomme,um bessere Artikel schreiben zu können, die sich nicht wie in letzter Zeit durch mangelnde Infos nur in Stubs erschöpfen. *Yoda41 Admin 19:45, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST):Ja das ist eine sehr erfreuliche Entwicklung. Ich hoffe es geht weiter so. Gratulation zum 5000. Ben und natürlich kann man auch der Jedipedia gratulieren, dass sie es soweit geschafft hat. Der Fernsehbeitrag diese Woche hat dieser erfolgreichen Woche ja eine besondere Würze gegeben ;-). *--Heiliger Klingone 19:46, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST)Das ist auf jedem Fall ein geiler Tag für alle JP Autoren und Star Wars Fans die hier ihr Wissen erweitern wollen!Ich Glückwünsche Ben für den guten Artikel und Premia das er diese Seite einmal herbeigerufen hat und alle anderen die der JP mit ihrem Wissen helfen!:) Gruß *--Anakin 20:15, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST): Das ist echt Wahnsinn! Als ich vor knapp einem Jahr zur Jedipedia kam, wurde gerade der 1.000. Artikel gefeiert, und nun haben wir schon 5.000! Wenn man sich nur mal die Kurve ansieht, die die Anzahl der Artikel beschreibt, kann man erkennen, was hier in letzter Zeit unglaubliches geleistet wurde. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie sich die Kurve entwickelt und ob diese steile Bergfahrt fortgesetzt werden kann. Wünschen würde ich es mir auf jeden Fall! Auch dass die Jedipedia letztens im Fernsehen war, hat mich sehr überrascht und furchtbar gefreut. Es ist einfach ein wahnsinnig gutes Gefühl Teil dieses großen Projekts zu sein und wenn dieses Projekt, in das man täglich Zeit und Arbeit steckt, dann sogar im Fernsehen gelobt wird... das ist wie Weihnachten Bild:;-).gif. Aber genug geredet: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ben! Und vielen Dank an den "Gründer" Premia und alle die hier so tatkräftig mitwirken! Echt klasse, weiter so! *--Asajj disku 20:21, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) 5000! Das ist der Meilenstein von allen! Wenn wir in einem Jahr 4500 Artikel geschafft haben, sind nächstes Jahr die 10.000 dran und dann haben wir die Memory Alpha(Deutscher Star Trek Wiki) und die Wookieepedia bestimmt überholt *--Der Heilige Klingone 20:29, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST): Wirklich geil ein großer Tag für die Jedipedia wirklich:) SEHR vielen dank an Premia der diese Seite gegründet hat. Aber auch ein großen dank an all die Autoren die hier mit arbeiten und Artikel schreiben. Und wen wir 5.000 so schnell geschafft haben schaffen wir 10.000 auch bald;) Und ich glaube auch das wir immer größer und berühmt der werden, den letztens in der Zeitung und neulich im Fernsehe!!!! Viele Grüße an alle Jedipedia. *--SkywalkerXL 20:37, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST): Echt der Hammer! Zur Wookieepedia fehlt uns zwar noch etwas aber die 45.000 schaffen wir bis zum nächsten Jahr schon noch! ;-) Auf jeden Fall ein großer Meilenstein! Ich hoffe nur es geht so gut weiter! *--Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:26, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, es ist spannend zu sehen, wie diese Seite immer umfangreicher, schöner und besser wird, und von Tag zu Tag. Star Wars gibt es nun seit mittlerweile dreißig Jahren und obwohl es nun keine Filme mehr geben wird, wird die Saga durch das Erweiterte Universum ständig fortgeführt. Bisher ist auch kein Ende in Sicht und irgendwie ist allein schon diese zeitlose Präsenz faszinierend. Was mir im speziellen an der Jedipedia gefällt, ist der hohe Qualitätsstandard. Wir haben sehr viele lesenswerte und exzellente Artikel und auch weniger bedeutende Lemmata erhalten einen gut recherchierten Artikel. Hier steht ganz klar die Qualität im Vordergrund und das unterscheidet uns zu Wikis, die auf die nackte Statistik schauen und sich an der Anzahl der Artikel messen. *Kyle 17:09, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST): Es gibt einen schönen Werbespruch: "Das wir gewinnt." Wie sehr die Werbung diesmal (wenn auch sonst eher selten) auf die Realität zutrifft, sieht man gerade jetzt besonders schön. Was passiert, wenn man einen Haufen Star Wars-Fans auf ein paar frei bearbeitbare Internetseiten loslässt? Sie machen daraus in kürzester Zeit eine einmalige Enzyklopädie! Hier zeigt sich am besten, was Begeisterung, Engagement und Kreativität zuwege bringen können, denn ehrlich, wer hätte gedacht, dass das ganze so ein Erfolg wird? Wir sehen: Wenn einer will, geht viel - wenn viele wollen, geht alles! Deshalb dürfen wir uns nicht auf unseren Lorbeeren ausruhen (was wir sowieso nicht vorhatten), sondern weiter Gas geben. Die Wookieepedia werden wir dabei sicher nie überholen, das haben wir auch als weltweit zweitgrößtes Star Wars-Wiki nicht nötig, aber wir können qualitativ besser sein! Inzwischen hat uns ja schon der WDR mit seiner Aktuellen Stunde entdeckt, wir sind auf einem guten Weg. Als nächstes nehmen wir uns die Tagesschau vor! *Altaïr 18:59, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST): Schön, ich freue mich sehr über diese Entwicklung, mit der ich persönlich so kaum gerechnet habe. Als ich mich vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr hier angemeldet habe, hatte die Jedipedia noch nicht einmal halb so viele Seiten wie heute. Auf dass das Wachstum und die Qualität der Artikel so bleiben wie sie sind (oder besser noch zunehmen ;-) ). *Jango 19:12, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST): JO, das das so schnell geht, habe ich auch nicht gedacht, als ich mich hier angemeldet hatte, da hat die Jedipedia noch nicht so viele Artikel gehabt wie jetzt, man konnte allerdings an den schönen Statisken Premias erkennen, das sich da was am Anbahnen ist. Ich habe mir mal den Spass erlaubt und in der Googlesuche Jedipedia eingegeben um zu schauen wo wir überall erwähnt werden. Überrascht hat es mich, das wir sogar in Star Trek Foren erwähnt werden. Das war relativ interessant und teilweise auch sehr lustig. Nuja, ich will jetzt nicht groß drumherum reden, auf jeden Fall macht es immer wieder Spass diese Seite hier aufzurufen und sich aufs Neue so tolle Artikeln wie Githany zu lesen und dabei den Stress des Alltages zu vergessen. Auf weitere 5000 und noch mehr solch toller Zusammenarbeit wie bisher. *Darth Yoda 22:20, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Meine Güte! Ich bin erst knapp nen halben Monat dabei, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere waren "damals"^^ um die 4600 Artikel vorhanden.... in einem halben Monat über 300! Ich bin hellauf begeistert und hoffe an den nächsten 5000 etwas aktiver mitzuarbeiten, wie bisher. An alle Benutzer und Autoren herzlichen Glückwunsch! *Boba 07:49, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja 5.000 Artikel haben wir schon, damit ist der Weg zu den 10.000 nur noch halb so groß.^^ Ich will hier mal kuz meine Eindrücke von der Jedipedia und ihren Autoren niederschreiben. Aber zuerst meinen Dank an Premia, ohne den dies hier alles nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Premia ich danke dir das du das hier gegründet hast und ich danke allen Autoren und Administratoren, dass sie das hier mit aufgebaut haben. So nun zu meinen Eindrücken. Die Jedipedia ist für mich die beste Enzyklopädie über Star Wars die es gibt, selbst wenn wir "erst" 5.000 Artikel haben, sind doch alle von super Qualität, denn wie ich zum meinem Erstaunen, sowie zu Glück, festgestellt habe, liegt den Autoren ein vollständiger (und vor allem auf Quellen basierender) qualitatv hochwertiger Artikel mehr am Herzen, als durch kurze, quellenlose Artikel unsere Quantität hochzutreiben. Und was ich ebenfalls sehr stark von unseren Autoren finde ist, dass falls sie etwas für unbrauchbar oder unverständlich empfinden, setzten sie sich mit dem Autor in Kontakt um den Artikel zu verbessern, dass es für jeden verständlich wird. Wie viele wissen, haben wir ja auch öfters mit Vandalen zu tun und all unsere Autoren haben diesen Leute anscheinend den Kampf angesagt. Kaum treibt ein Vandale sein Unwesen in einem Artikel findet sich ein Benutzer und sorgt wieder für Ordnung. Alles in allem muss ich sagen, dass das Klima hier ausserordentlich freundlich und manchmal sogar etwas lustig ist. Das ist meiner Meinung nach einer der Hauptgründe, wieso wir es soweit gebracht haben (vorallem in der Qualität), denn wenn unsere Autoren nicht so offen wären und sich kritisieren lassen würden, gäbe es viele Artikel, die nicht sonderlich gut wären. Um das Ganze zum Ende zu bringen, zitiere ich nochmal schnell Albert Einstein:" Es gibt keine großen Entdeckungen und Fortschritte, solange es noch ein unglückliches Kind auf Erden gibt." In diesem Sinne lasst uns weiter Artikel schreiben, sodass jedes Kind, jeder Jugendliche und jeder Erwachsene, der Intresse an Star Wars haben, alle Informationen hier finden kann, die er sucht. *FarmBoy 13:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Endlich 5.000 Artikel !!! Vielen vielen Dank an Premia, den Gründer dieser Seite, eine super Seite mit spitzen Infos! Und natürlich auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch Ben! Ich bin zwar erst seit kurzem dabei, aber bisher sah ich nur qualitativ hochwertige Artikel anstelle von Quantität. Es ist gut, dass jeder Benutzer auf die Qualität seiner Artikel achtet, denn was will man schon mit unzureichenden Infos zu seinem Lieblingscharakter oder seiner Lieblingsspezies ;). Auch ein großes Lob an die Admins, die dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt und Vandalen keine Chance haben. Ich denke, wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir auch bald die WookiePedia eingeholt. An alle Benutzer und Autoren: Danke! *Locutus21 23:09, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schön dazu zu gehören, super, was wir alle gemeinsam geschafft haben, Dank an Premia und vor allem eines: MACHT WEITER SO!!! Danke euch allen! *| Meister Yoda 19:08, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) | Wirklich super, dass wir dass geschafft haben. Man kann echt stolz darauf sein, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wie viele der Artikel exzellent und lesenswert sind. ---- ''Jedipedia'' im Fernsehen 17. Juli 2007 Große Überraschung am Morgen: Im WDR-Fernsehen lief in der „Aktuellen Stunde“ ein Surf-Tipp über die Jedipedia. Der Bericht bezeichnet unser Projekt als „El Dorado für Star Wars-Fans“ und lobt besonders unseren Informationsgehalt und die Interaktivität des Wiki-Prinzips. Dem Zufall und der Aufmerksamkeit von Modgamers ist es zu verdanken, dass dieser Beitrag nicht unentdeckt blieb. Danke! Weblinks *Mitschnitt der gesamten Surftipps auf www.wdr.de ---- Weiße-Seite-Problem gefixt 29. Juni 2007 Einige Benutzer erhielten eine weiße Seite, nachdem sie den Skin in den Einstellungen änderten. Dieses Problem ist nun gefixt, sodass alle Benutzer wieder problemfrei Jedipedia besuchen können. Danke BobaFett für den Hinweis! ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Bildquellen 28. Juni 2007 Die Qualitätsoffensive geht in eine neue Runde: Die Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen wächst und wächst - trotz unserer Bemühungen, die fehlenden Quellen nachzutragen. Aus diesem Grund möchten wir alle Benutzer bitten, die Bilder in der Kategorie mit Quellen zu versorgen, soweit sie bekannt sind. Seid Euch bewusst, dass Bilder ohne Quellen in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft gelöscht werden und somit auch in Artikel eingebundene Bilder betroffen sein können (Beispiel: Bild:Darth Vader.jpg). Wir danken Euch schon jetzt für Eure Mitarbeit! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 4500. Artikel! 24. Juni 2007 Sind fast da... Wir schalten unseren Zielcomputer ein und steuern den 5000. Artikel an. Das wird bestimmt ein Millionentreffer! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Netzeitung.de empfiehlt Jedipedia 30. Mai 2007 Netzeitung.de, die Zeitung für das Internet, informiert über Politik, Wirtschaft, Sport, Arbeit, Entertainment, Kultur, Wetter und mehr. In einem Bericht zum 30. Jahrestag von Star Wars wird Jedipedia lobend erwähnt: „Wenn es um Informationen geht, sollte man für den deutschsprachigen Raum auf jeden Fall das Star Wars-Wiki Jedipedia erwähnen. Hier werden über 4000 Textbeiträge zum Thema angeboten, ergänzt von zahlreichen Bildern und Links. Wer sich nach einem Besuch der Jedipedia noch nicht ausreichend informiert fühlt, ist selber schuld und muss wohl Luke Skywalker oder Chewbacca anrufen.” Quelle *NETZEITUNG INTERNET: Darth Vader 2.0 ---- Großes Gewinnspiel zum 30. Jahrestag von Star Wars 25. Mai 2007 right Genau heute vor dreißig Jahren lief der erste Teil der Star-Wars-Saga in den amerikanischen Kinos an. An diesem 25. Mai 1977 präsentierte Regisseur George Lucas seinen Film Star Wars, der später den Titel Eine neue Hoffnung erhalten sollte. Lediglich 32 amerikanische Kinos ließen sich auf dieses Weltraumabenteuer ein und spielten den Film noch am Tag der Premiere ab. Dennoch entwickelte sich Star Wars zum Inbegriff eines Blockbusters. Ganze Warteschlangen verliefen um mehrere Häuserblocks, Straßen mussten gesperrt und dringend neue Kinos mit Star-Wars-Filmrollen ausgestattet werden. Die Hysterie kannte keine Grenzen und doch war dies nur der Anfang einer 30-jährigen Erfolgsgeschichte. Insbesondere der heutige Tag, aber auch die nächsten Wochen, stehen ganz im Zeichen dieses Jubiläums. Neben einigen optischen Feinheiten, die im wöchentlichen Rhythmus in chronologischer Reihenfolge die einzelnen Filme widerspiegeln, gibt es zudem ein großes Gewinnspiel für die Benutzer der Jedipedia. Wir stellen euch regelmäßig einige Bilder vor, die sich passend zum jeweiligen Film dazu eignen, von euch selbst neu interpretiert zu werden. Auf geschickte und talentierte Sprücheklopfer wartet ein großes Star-Wars-Sachbuch-Paket, bestehend aus den Büchern Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen und Alle Welten und Schauplätze. Dort könnt ihr sämtliche Gegenstände, Charaktere, Schauplätze, Fahrzeuge und Schiffe aus 30 Jahren Star Wars studieren. Die genauen Regeln dieses Gewinnspiels und alle Preise könnt ihr auf der eigens angelegten Projektseite, Jedipedia:Events/30 Jahre Star Wars, einsehen. Diese Seite dient auch als Plattform für das Gewinnspiel. Habt Spaß mit den Bildern, mit den Sprüchen und im Glücksfall auch mit den gewonnenen Preisen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 4000. Artikel! 24. Mai 2007 Gestern haben wir den 4000. Artikel gezählt. Nie zuvor wurden 500 Artikel in so kurzer Zeit geschrieben. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Benutzerliste zurückgesetzt 4. Mai 2007 Dank der Extension Renameuser haben wir die Benutzerliste zurückgesetzt. Somit ist wieder eine automatisierte Auflistung der Benutzer gewährleistet. Vandalen werden in der Liste als Vandale1, Vandale2, usw. aufgeführt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Auszeichnung: Lesenswerte Artikel 29. April 2007 Einige Monate ist es her seitdem die Wahl zum Exzellenten Aritkel vorgestellt wurde. Da aber nicht jeder Artikel diesen hohen Anforderungen gewachsen ist und es dennoch viele ausführliche und gut recherchierte Artikel gibt, besteht ab sofort die Möglichkeit, einen Artikel in den Status eines Lesenswerten Artikel zu wählen. Die Regeln und genauere Vorgehensweise dieser Wahl und welche Mindestanforderungen für Artikel von Nöten sind, ist auf der entsprechenden Projektseite Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel in aller Ausführlichkeit nachzulesen. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 3500. Artikel! 26. April 2007 Neuer Rekord: In nur einem Monat haben die Autoren der Jedipedia 500 Artikel verfasst - eine beachtliche Leistung. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Jedipedia wünscht frohe Ostern 5. April 2007 Liebe Jedipedianer, wir wünschen euch und euren Angehörigen ein frohes Osterfest. Macht euch ruhige und erholsame Tage. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 3000. Artikel! 28. März 2007 Am Montag war es soweit. Der 3000. Artikel wurde verfasst! Der rasante Zuwachs an Artikeln nimmt weiter seinen Lauf. 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Überarbeitung der Richtlinien 10. März 2007 Da die Erstellung der Richtlinien schon etwas länger zurück liegt, haben wir sie nun komplett überarbeitet. Nach Diskussionen und neuen Erfahrungen musste manches geändert oder hinzugefügt werden, wie Regelungen zur Artikelbenennung (engl. oder dt. Bezeichnung) oder zu den Quellen. Einiges ist aber auch schon längst bekannt und wurde nur bisher nicht in den Richtlinien erwähnt. Jeder Besucher sollte sich die Änderungen einmal ansehen, damit es nicht hinterher zu Streitigkeiten kommt. Euer Admin-Team ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Neue Benutzerliste 8. März 2007 Im Rahmen unserer Qualitätsoffensive möchten wir alle Benutzer bitten, folgende Vorlage in die Benutzerseite einzutragen: Ihr erscheint dann in der neuen Benutzerliste. Somit wird den massiven Spameinträgen, die nicht länger tragbar sind, Abhilfe geschaffen, und der Weg für eine saubere Benutzerliste, frei von Vandalen, ist geebnet. Macht alle mit. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 2500. Artikel! 24. Februar 2007 Wir feiern heute den 2500. Artikel. 500 Artikel in nicht einmal zwei Monaten - große Leistung. So peilen wir nun die 5000er-Marke an. Bis dahin, weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben auf Jedipedia! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik ---- Qualitätsoffensive: Copyright-Hinweis 100px|right 13. Februar 2007 Liebe Jedipedianer, ein Artikel, der mit ausreichend Quellen ausgestattet ist, trägt nicht nur zu dessen Glaubwürdigkeit bei, sondern erlaubt den Lesern, sich in den angegebenen Werken weitergehend zu informieren. Bisher gab es das nur für Artikel und nun sollen auch die Bilder besser mit Quellen versehen werden, als dies bisher der Fall war. Dies beugt dem vermehrten Hochladen von FanArt vor und ist auch von bedeutender Wichtigkeit, was das Urheberrecht anbelangt. Sämtliche Bilder aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sind geschützte Werke des Eigentümers, der aktuell in diesem Fall Lucasfilm ist. Ein entsprechender Hinweis auf alle von Lucasfilm lizenzierten Bildmaterialien ist daher zwingend erforderlich. In Verbindung mit einer korrekten Quellenangabe, kann ein geschütztes Bild in den Artikeln nach § 51 des Urheberrechts als Bildzitat gewertet werden, um ein Thema zweckmäßig mit Bildmaterialien dokumentieren zu können. Unser Aufruf an alle hilfsbereiten Benutzer der Jedipedia ist folgender. Alle Bildseiten der Jedipedia, die unter Kategorie:Bilder abrufbar sind, müssen mit einer Quelle und dem Copyright-Hinweis versehen werden. Durch den Vorlagen-Quellcode kann der Lizenzhinweis unkompliziert in eine Bildseite eingebunden werden. Im Voraus schon recht herzlichen Dank für eure tatkräftige Unterstützung. Viele Grüße Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia Statistik: Der 2000. Artikel! 5. Januar 2007 Gestern, am 4. Januar 2007, wurde der 2000. Artikel verfasst! Das ist doch ein fantastischer Start ins neue Jahr! 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik